<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Allergies by JellybeanSweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897248">Just Allergies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet'>JellybeanSweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Multi, Nosebleed, Tired Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yugyeom’s allergies give him a little more trouble than he was expecting in the form of a nosebleed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BamBam &amp; Choi Youngjae &amp; Im Jaebum &amp; Kim Yugyeom &amp; Park Jinyoung &amp; Mark Tuan &amp; Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Allergies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by poor Yugyeomie dealing with allergies. He started tearing up on Weekly Idol and that shot of Youngjae wiping at his face was literally so cute, and Jinyoung saying “he wants his allergy pills” and Yugyeom just nodding. Precious baby. </p><p>Also inspired by the fact that the air in my room was so dry, every time I blew my nose for like two days, it would be bloody. A fun time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugyeom sat down in the chair he was directed to, feeling more gross than he cared to let on. His allergies were really bad this season, and it didn’t take a genius to guess he was worn out by them. The fans had noticed, not that he had tried to hide them, he really <em> couldn’t </em> anyway. What Yugyeom did hope for, though, was at least a semblance of control as to just how bad things really looked. </p><p>He felt the woman doing his makeup take a tissue or a towel and wipe the bit of sweat from his forehead. He wanted to apologize, but could only smile politely as she began to cover his face in primer, slick fingers wiping at his skin. He reveled in the way she wiped his fingers under his eyes, like a mother comforting a crying son, but the image dissolved quickly from his mind when she moved on. </p><p>He felt the urge to sneeze as she was putting a layer of powder foundation near his nose and pulled away, glancing around before seeing a tissue and grabbing it. He sneezed loudly, startling himself and the woman just a little. He wiped at his nose dejectedly before letting his hand, and the tissue, fall to his lap.</p><p>“Sorry, noona,” he apologized, sniffing before she brought the brush any closer. His eyes caught Youngjae’s in the mirror, who looked a little concerned, but he smiled and turned back to the makeup artist. He could also feel JB’s gaze from where he was being finished up on a few feet away, but it left when the leader was directed to go take his individual pictures. </p><p>“Ah, it’s okay,” she finally replied, shaking her head and applying some more foundation where he had rubbed it off. He resisted the sneeze this time, but he couldn’t help the way it made his eyes water. When she dusted his face with blush, he sneezed again, actually flushing underneath his makeup in embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>The woman just smiled, going back and replacing the foundation around his nose once again. She wiped at his face a bit, and Yugyeom felt embarrassed at the thought that he probably had missed snot. He had to blow his nose a few more times, knowing if he didn’t do it now, he’d inevitably do it later and mess up the makeup after it couldn’t be easily fixed. Every time it was met with a smile and the application of more product. </p><p>His nose felt more and more dry the more he blew it, but there wasn’t any water laying around and he wasn’t sure how far away some would be, so he kept his mouth shut to the few staff members roaming around. </p><p>The stylist finished up pretty soon, only one more sneeze and a couple coughs that interrupted them. </p><p>Yugyeom left the room, heading towards where they would be taking pictures. He arrived, seeing that Mark, BamBam, Jaebum, and Jinyoung were all done getting ready and either lined up to take pictures or waiting to take some group shots. </p><p>BamBam saw Yugyeom and waved him over immediately, wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking himself under the younger man’s arm. </p><p>“I already finished my individual shots,” he boasted, giving Yugyeom a sly smile. The younger just nodded, a grin breaking past his lips. </p><p>“Nice,” he complemented, squeezing BamBam’s shoulder. He ignored the eyes of Jinyoung and Jaebum on him, and eventually the rest of the members showed up from getting ready. </p><p>It was a while before Yugyeom had to do his own shots, so he spent most of the time on his phone to distract from the snot in his nose and the ever-present possibility that his eyes might start watering. </p><p>BamBam, Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark were all finished and then it was Yugyeom’s then, as he was the next to show up. </p><p>Eventually he was called over, settled into position, and they began. A few times he had to stop to sneeze or cough, his throat growing more and more dry, and once he even needed to fully hold up his hand to stop the flashes and have a coughing fit, his throat burning from the strain. He didn’t miss the concerned eyes from Jinyoung and Jaebum, who were the only ones paying some attention to him, but he ignored it in favor of regaining his composure. He was sure he was almost done taking pictures anyway. </p><p>The set they were shooting on, something akin to a fairytale, wasn’t too difficult to work with. Yugyeom felt comfortable, except for the part where his whole head felt three times its weight. If he was being honest with himself, he figured that he was doing a better job than he had hoped. At least people thought he looked composed and not like he was suffering from the worst allergies <em> ever. </em></p><p>Yugyeom sniffled a little, adjusting his position. He felt a hot flash flare up, then dissipate, but not before he broke into a sweat. He went to dab at his forehead with his shirt and stopped, realizing belatedly that it was black and the foundation and other things on his face would show up immediately. He made it look natural, just a causal hand floating by his face, and eventually put it back down. </p><p>He sniffed again. God, his nose was becoming dry. He took a deep breath, feeling his eyes watering. He knew his skin must be becoming red by the way he suddenly had all the eyes of the members trained on him.</p><p>“Yugyeom-ssi,” one of the managers called out, “why don’t you come here and rest for a moment, come drink some water.” </p><p>Yugyeom pushed himself up to his feet from where he was sitting, feeling himself wobble just for a moment before he balanced. He took a couple hesitant steps, then hurried up, giving a bow to the photographer as Jackson was ushered onto the set behind him.</p><p>The manager that had called him directed him to sit down a little further away, more secluded, and handed him some water before leaving him alone. Yugyeom cracked open the top and took a few sips before Jaebum appeared before him.</p><p>“Are you doing alright? Your allergies seem to be acting up worse,” he observed. </p><p>“I’ll be okay,” he muttered, sniffing again, “it’s just allergies, nothing bad.”</p><p>Jaebum gave him a long look, mouth quirking to the side.</p><p>“Hyung, I already took my pills not too long ago, so there isn’t much for me to do now anyway.” He shrugged, making eye contact with the leader.</p><p>“Alright,” Jaebum conceded, “but the moment you feel worse, tell me.”</p><p>“Of course I will,” Yugyeom replied, serious. If his allergies did happen to get worse, he wasn’t sure he’d have the strength to go promote. He was already exhausted as it was, even with all the time they had beforehand, so if his allergies happened to grow even more strenuous, it wasn’t like he’d be able to conceal it. He’d be discovered within minutes of being around the other members, seconds of it was Jinyoung or Jaebum. </p><p>Jaebum took his answer as the truth and padded away, probably to find Jinyoung or Youngjae to talk to. Yugyeom watched him go in silence, taking another swing of water to hopefully fix how dry his nose was.</p><p>Eventfully it was time to get back up. The manager came back around a little while later, apparently having finished pictures for both Jackson and Mark in the time he’s been sitting down and spaced out. That meant that he was the last person to be finishing up, and could potentially be dragging this out a lot longer than need be if he had to keep getting makeup touch ups for his nose and under his eyes.</p><p>Yugyeom let himself be led back to set and onto the floor, making himself as comfortable as he could while still trying to get good pictures. </p><p>The youngest boy felt a sneeze coming and held up his hand in a desperate attempt to stop the photographer from getting it into the camera roll. He turned and sneezed loudly, snot coming out of his nose and into his hands instead of his elbow for fear of ruining the clothing he was required to wear for the MV and upcoming shows. He turned back just so, a helpless look in his eyes that caught the attention of one of the staff noonas. She hurried over, giving him a handful of tissues and baby wipes and he kept nodding his head in thanks. He wiped at his nose, ignoring the tiny speck of red left in one of the tissues, and continued shooting pictures.</p><p>At one point, as he tilted his head and sniffed absentmindedly he felt something dripping down in his nose and, assuming it was snot like it should have been, he sniffed harder to keep it there instead of asking for a tissue, <em> again</em>. It was the wrong thing to do.</p><p>Yugyeom blinked, dazed, as he felt something warm fill his right nostril and run out of his nose. He lifted a shaky hand to his face and pulled away, fingertips stained red. </p><p>“Gyeom-ah?”</p><p>”Yugyeom!”</p><p>Yugyeom stood, wobbling on unsteady feet. He suddenly felt lightheaded, and he stumbled. He felt strange, almost disconnected, and then he was blinking his eyes open from where he laid the floor.</p><p>“Gyeom-ah, are you okay?” the voice of his worried leader came ringing through his ears. He was pushed into a sitting position and then pulled against a warm chest. He felt someone put their hands on his face and tilt his head down. A hand was pinching at the bridge of his nose and someone had stuffed a bundle of tissues underneath his nostrils. He grunted, hating the feeling of blood sliding down his nostril. He wanted to sniff, but resisted.</p><p>“Hey, Gyeom, you back with us?” Jaebum asked, voice next to his ear, and he put two and two together to discover that he was propped up against the older man.</p><p>“Here,” he replied, still blinking to regain focus. His head felt heavy when he tried to lift it, physically unable to do so. He groaned, upper body slumping foreword before Jaebum’s arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back. </p><p>“You lost consciousness for a moment. Are you alright?” Jinyoung asked, and Yugyeom’s eyes focused to find the owner of the voice as the one who was holding the tissues under his nose. </p><p>“I think… allergies caused my nosebleed… and made me lightheaded,” Yugyeom managed to get out slowly, focused on the words.</p><p>“Okay,” Jinyoung accepted easily, “that’s good to know. Do you still feel lightheaded? Nauseous at all?”</p><p>“A little lightheaded, but that’s all,” he articulated, still speaking slow. </p><p>They stayed like that for a bit, Jaebum holding him up and Jinyoung stopping the bleeding. At some point the other members had gathered closely around, each somehow had a hand on him, whether by a shoulder touch or by a hand on his leg. The manager had come and gone, making sure it wasn’t hospital worthy and checking to make sure Yugyeom really did just have a nosebleed. </p><p>Eventually Yugyeom regained control over his limbs and managed to stay sitting up by himself. He didn’t mind that Jaebum stayed behind him, though. Jinyoung let go of his nose and removed the tissues. He grabbed a clean tissue and wiped at Yugyeom’s face, removing the blood that hadn’t stained his skin. The boy went to get to his feet and was helped up by Jackson, then immediately supported again by Jaebum.</p><p>“You good?” Jaebum asked, hands still holding him up by his waist. </p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” the maknae replied. Slowly, Jaebum unwrapped his arms and let Yugyeom stand by himself, but one of his hands stayed on his hip. </p><p>Yugyeom sniffed and Jinyoung’s head snapped to look straight at him.</p><p>“Stop sniffing, that’s probably what gave you the nosebleed in the first place. Blow your nose, Yugyeom-ah,” the man sternly explained. His hard expression softened when he took in the miserable look on the maknae’s face and he felt something akin to guilt and empathy rush over him. </p><p>Yugyeom nodded and rubbed at his itchy nose, only to smear some blood from his fingers to his face. He looked surprised, having forgotten it was ever there in the first place. Jinyoung hated the stark contrast between the red blood and the pale color of his skin. It made him feel uneasy the longer he stared. </p><p>“Hey, Gyeom-ah, why don’t you take Bam and Youngjae and go wash your hands and your face?”</p><p>Jinyoung suggested, careful eyes watching the way BamBam and Youngjae looked excited that they were trusted to take care of Yugyeom. </p><p>“‘Kay,” Yugyeom agreed, almost listlessly, letting BamBam hook their arms and Youngjae walk close behind as they went to the nearest bathroom.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Mark asked, watching the duo practically drag Yugyeom away with slow steps. </p><p>“I think he’ll be fine later. Clearly his allergies are a bit worse than we all thought, but this isn’t a horribly uncommon thing. The air has been dry and he’s been sniffing a lot, it makes sense that it would dry out his nose enough to make it bleed,” Jaebum hummed.</p><p>“And sometimes nosebleeds make you lightheaded,” Jinyoung chimed in, “which is also not super uncommon either. We should just make sure he’s going to sleep at good times and getting enough to eat and drink.”</p><p>“I agree. I don’t think he’ll be skipping his pills anytime soon either, but we should still be making sure he’s taking them,” Jackson chimed in for the first time. </p><p>Mark nodded easily.</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to our manager, see what he wants to do. We still have some other outfits to take photos in, but I’m not really sure that I want to let Yugyeom-ah be in front of bright, flashing lights. He already passed out, I’m not keen to see it happen again,” Jaebum sighed. He got murmurs of agreement as he shuffled away, Mark following him.</p><p>“We should start paying more attention to him, I didn’t realize his allergies were becoming bad enough to cause a nosebleed, and they even made him pass out, even if it wasn’t for very long,” Jackson sighed, mouth twisting into a frown. </p><p>Eventually Yugyeom returned. The makeup on the lower half of his face had been partially wiped and smeared, and underneath his nose it was completely gone. Jinyoung felt a flash of surprise how pale Yugyeom looked under the studio lights without makeup on. He knew he was naturally very pale, but even this was abnormal for him. </p><p>Jackson walked over, meeting Yugyeom about halfway into the room, BamBam and Youngjae still with him. He took notice Jinyoung had come with. </p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Jackson asked. He gently grabbed the maknae’s face and tilted his head down so they made eye contact. </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied simply. His nose scrunched a bit, probably in reflex because he was trying not to sniff, and he smiled. “I’m good.”</p><p>Jackson nodded, letting go of his face. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Jaebum and Mark had returned from speaking to their manager and were only a few steps away.</p><p>“Gyeom-ah, are you feeling okay? Or better?” Jaebum asked, coming to a stop in front of him.</p><p>“Better,” he replied, sheepish. </p><p>“Manager-hyung says you’re going home as soon as Jinyoung, Mark, or I finish pictures, because we can drive you and they want all the staff here or whatever, something about the set. You’re to sit or lay down until one of the three of us finishes up. Okay, Yugyeom-ah?” Jaebum told him, stern. </p><p>“Okay, hyung,” he quickly conceded, lowering his head just enough. Jaebum smiled at him, letting him be dragged away by Jackson, Youngjae, and BamBam to force him to lay down somewhere.</p><p>“Who is going to drive him home?” Mark asked, eyes scanning between Jaebum and Jinyoung, “because as much as I would love to go home right now, I think one of you two would be better taking care of him once he actually gets home. The more I stare at him the more tired I think he looks, and the more I’m convinced his eomma or appa should take care of him.” His voice was teasing toward the end, but both Jinyoung and Jaebum could pick up on the serious undertone. </p><p>“Hyung, you should stay as well,” Jinyoung spoke up, shifting from one foot to the other in a rare fit of anxiety, eyes flicking to Yugyeom, “I want to take him back home.” His words were quieter as he trailed off.</p><p>“Of course, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum nodded, “go hurry and get your pictures done so you can take out maknae back home to get some rest.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he nodded, getting soft smiles from his hyungs. He turned to return to set, getting lead off to change his outfit. Mark followed him, getting ready to take pictures after. Jaebum watched them go and sighed, heading towards the couch they had somehow found and forced Yugyeom to settle onto. </p><p>Yugyeom was laying down on the couch, his head in BamBam’s lap as there wasn’t a pillow anywhere in sight. Jackson was sitting on the ground, turned to lean his side against the couch, head tilted so he could still easily talk to Yugyeom. Youngjae was perched on the other end of the couch, Yugyeom’s legs across his lap, fingers stroking gently to relax him as much as possible. </p><p>Jaebum approached, watching how Yugyeom’s eyes flicked open at the sound of his steps drawing near. He smiled, and Jaebum felt his heart swell at the maknae, their maknae. <em> His </em> maknae. Jaebum settled onto the floor, leaning on the couch like Jackson was, but facing the younger so that he was also turned towards Yugyeom. He reached up and grabbed the boy’s hand, letting Yugyeom intertwine their fingers and tighten the hold. </p><p>“Gyeom-ah, Jinyoung-ah is going to take you home once he’s finished with the second round of photos, okay?” Jaebum murmured. He watched the younger close his eyes once he himself had fully settled into his spot on the floor. </p><p>Yugyeom squeezed Jaebum’s hand in response, feeling a higher sense of relaxation than before thanks to the little patterns being made on his skin by the tips of Jaebum's fingers. He fell asleep easily. Time ticking by slowly, the sound of cameras going off filling the silence. </p><p>Eventually, a sleeping Yugyeom was pulled up from BamBam’s lap by a strong grip on his shoulders. He was pulled into a tight embrace, his face tucked into a neck and warm hands on his thighs to keep him lifted from the ground. His legs were tucked around a waist and then he was carried away from the couch and from his members.</p><p>Yugyeom sighed softly as he was settled into the passenger's seat of a car, still asleep. He was buckled in, and Jinyoung caressed his cheek for a moment, just looking, before he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He was headed for home, for a warm shower and a bed to fall asleep in with the maknae. When the other members were done, he was sure they wouldn’t take too long to join them under the covers. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>